Come in With the Rain
by The Wonderful Mistique
Summary: You'd be surprised of what can happen when two teens that are total strangers get stuck with each other AFTER A terrible rainstorm that occurs. Complete
1. Preview

"You got caught up in this rainstorm too?" the guy asked. " Yeah but I didn't think anyone else knew about this place besides me." the girl stated. " Trust me, if I had seen where I was going, I wouldn't have picked this ugly and old place." the guy said with a laugh. I'll have you know this place that u just insulted has been my sanctuary for years." the girl said. " Why would this place hold so much value to you?" the questioned. " Well here is were I escape the hell we all know as High School" she explained to the guy. " Oh sorry, didn't think you'd be offended my remark." he apologized. After an ackward ten minutes the guy spoke again, " By the looks of it we are going to be here a while so it is in our best interests that we get to know each other." the guy explained. Yeah I guess you are right, so what are you suggesting?" the girl asked a bit intrigued. " So i'll start, the name's Shane. " the guy said. " Nice to meet you Shane...I'm Michelle Torres but everyone calls me Mitchie. "Nice to meet you too Mitchie" was all Shane could say as he was currently examining the beautiful girl in from of him. Umbeknownst to him the girl now identified as Mitchie was doing the exact same thing. From the light that was emitted, the two teens were checking each other out. By the looks of it Shane seemed like a fit guy that work out and Mitchie had to admit that he was extremely good looking and had a charming smile.

_Well this girl seems shorter than me but is very beautiful in my opinion._ Shane thought. This girl has dark brown hair with her bangs to styled to the side and had a curvacious body. "So Mitchie how old are you and are what grade are u in at your high school?


	2. By Accident

"You got caught up in this rainstorm too?" the guy asked.

" Yeah but I didn't think anyone else knew about this place besides me." the girl stated.

" Trust me, if I had seen where I was going, I wouldn't have picked this ugly, old place." the guy said with a laugh.

"I'll have you know this place that you just insulted has been my sanctuary for years!" the girl yelled.

" Why would this place hold so much value to you?" the guy questioned.

" Well here is were I escape the hell we all know as High School" she explained to the guy a but more calm.

" Oh I'm so sorry, didn't think you'd be offended by my remark but I really was just kidding." he apologized.

After an awkward ten minutes the guy spoke again, " By the looks of it we are going to be here a while so it is in our best interests that we get to know each other." the guy explained.

Yeah I guess you are right, so what are you suggesting?" the girl asked a bit intrigued.

"20 Questions? I'll start, the name's Shane. " the guy said.

" Nice to meet you Shane...I'm Michelle Torres but everyone calls me Mitchie." Mitchie said.

"Nice to meet you too Mitchie" was all Shane could say as he was currently examining the beautiful girl in from of him. Unbeknownst to him the girl now identified as Mitchie was doing the exact same thing. From the light that was emitted, the two teens were checking each other out. By the looks of it Shane seemed like a fit guy that work out and Mitchie had to admit that he was extremely good looking and had a charming smile.

_Well this girl seems shorter than me but is very beautiful in my opinion._ Shane thought. This girl has dark brown hair with her bangs to styled to the side and had a curvacious body.

"So Mitchie how old are you and are what grade are you in at your high school? Shane asked.

"Just turned 17, 10th grade and sophomore at Mount Pleasant High School." Mitchie summarized.

Shane's eyes went wide and he kept opening and closing his mouth but no words came out. Trying to help him out, Mitchie decided to be brave for once in her life and asked a question since it was her turn.

"How about you Shane?" I asked.

"Umm...18 since August 15th and I am a senior at your scchool" he said with a stutter.

" Really?" Mitchie asked dumbfounded.

" Yeah, no wonder you seem familiar" Shane said with a smirk.

"So are you telling me that we have been at the same school for three years yet we never talked to each other?" Mitchie asked.

" Well... it is a big school!" Shane defended.

One look at each other and they both erupted in laughter. After a few minutes of laughing their heads off, they managed to calmed down and began talking once again. Both teens were so into their conversation that they didn't noticed that it was very dark and probably around midnight.

" I guess you were right Shane" Mitchie said with a sigh.

" Right about what Mitch?" I asked.

" That getting to know each other would make time fly." She said.

" Well, i'm glad this rain happened because I got to know you and hopefully established a friendship." I said with a genuine smile.

" Of course we are friends now!" Mitchie said excitedly.

" Oh and Shane, Im glad I got stuck here and that I wasn't the only one here cause I got to know you." She said with a blush.

Shane frantically looked for some sort of mat that Mitchie could sleep on not really thinking about himself. It took a while but he managed to find one with two pillow and two blankets.

" Here Mitch." I said and giving her the mat, blanket and pillow.

"Shane where are you gonna sleep?" she asked.

" On the floor I guess" I stated.

" NO!" she yelled.

"Its fine Mitch, I want you to be comfortable, I don't care about where I sleep." I said in all honesty.

" No, No and No, just join me on the mat, its big enough to fit both of us.

I obliged after she gave me her puppy dog eyes and joined her on the mat. I gotta say this feels good with her. I instinctly wrapped my hands around her and she bury her head in the crook of my neck.

" Good night Mitch" I said and gave her a kiss on her fore head.

" Night Shane" she said and kissed my cheek.

Both Shane and Mitchie blushed and quickly fell asleep.


	3. To Thine Own Self Be True

The Next Day....

The minutes went by and the rain was getting even worse. Suddenly, there was a loud noise of thunder and the flashiness of a lightning bolt. Mitchie had been in a deep slumber and that noise woke her up, which made her jump in fright. She had totally forgotten she was sleeping net to someone else. Shane stirred in his sleep and a smile spread across his face. _I wonder what he's dreaming about._ Since she was already awake, she tried without much success to get out of Shane's grasp. Shane was holding her too tight and she did not have the heart to wake him up so she could move. _*Sigh*_ She gave up ad rested her head on his shoulder and to her astonishment, she immediately went back to sleep. The thunder was long forgotten and in the past.

2 hours later.....

Shane was woken up by the bright rays of sunshine that the sun was emitting through the window. When his eyes finally open fully and adjusted to the light, he looked down and noticed that Mitchie was comfortably sleeping on his chest. _What is this girl doing to me? _It may just be less than 24 hours but he genuanly liked this girl from the beginning. I guess infatuated would be a better word to describes for her right now. Nonetheless, he would enjoy her as someone to keep him company. She is so different from all the other girls he has met; a good different. Last night, he had to admit that his emotions ran wild and he let them get that best of him. _I could barely control myself._ It may seem like he was moving to fast but honestly, he did not care. _ I gave her a kiss on the cheek and we barely know we each other!_ He chuckled. I need to take this slow and not so fast. For now, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship

**So what did you think?**

**Please Review!!!!!!**

**Oh btw my birthday was on December 14!**

**lol**

_preview for next chapter:_

" _You know I think we try our hardest to get out of this place Mitch." Shane said._

" _And why would I want to do that?" Mitchie asked with a pout._


	4. After the Storm

**A/N: By the way, Shane is a senior and Mitchie is actually a junior. Although, she is still 16 but in one of the upcoming chapters she will turn 17. I was rereading this story and I noticed I wrote she was a sophomore so my mistake. Lol Neways, on with the story!!!!! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm aiming for at least 3-5 reviews to post the next chapter. :P**

" You know I think we try our hardest to get out of this place Mitch." Shane said.

" And why would I want to do that?" Mitchie asked with a pout.

"Because as much I have enjoyed your company and spending time together, our parents must be worried sick." He informed.

" Yeah, yeah, I guess you are right Shane." She told me and stood up.

It had been roughly 19 hours since the rainstorm had started, and a few minutes ago it had stopped completely.

"Hmm, Shane?" Mitchie asked a bit puzzled.

"What is it Mitch?" I asked worriedly.

"Looks like getting out of this place will be harder than we thought." She stated.

I made my way to the door and tried to open it; the door was jammed and wouldn't budge.

"Don't worry Mitch, I'll get us out of here in no time." I affirmed her in order to reassure her. _One way or another_ I thought to myself.

I stood at the other side of the place and ran as fats as I could. The door became halfway open! Then, we searched through out the entire tree house until we found a hammer. I grabbed the hammer and literally made the door into pieces.

"Shane you know that using the screwdriver to make the nails loose would have been easier." She said to me with a smile.

" Oh yeah, and what fun would that have been." I told her. I climbed out of the tree house quickly and waited for her to come to the ground as well.

"Any time now Mitch!" I yelled impatiently.

" I-I cant!" She whisper- yelled.

" And why not?!" I asked.

"I'm scared Shane!" she said loudly.

"Fine just jump and I'll catch you" I said.

"But-" she said but I interrupted her.

" Come on Mitchie I swear to god I won't let anything bad happen to you; just jump already!" I said with reassurance.

" Here I go!" she said and in a matter of seconds she jumped and landed on my awaiting arms.

"See, was that so hard?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yes!" she said jokingly and lightly punched my arm.

I have to confess though that I felt a tingling sensation throughout my body and butterflies in my stomach while holding her like this. I looked up to her face and I caught her staring at me. Her cheeks then tinted a bright shade of pink.

I started walking with her as I whispered into her ear:_ "Come on Mitch, lets go home_!".

After we took some steps she spoke " You can let go of me now Shane, I can walk by myself you know".

"Nope( popping the p), I'm quite comfortable with holding you in my arms" I told her with mischievous grin.

" Are you sure you can carry me the WHOLE way back?" She questioned.

" Course Mitch, that's what working out is for." I said while smirking.

The rest of our walk to our neighborhood went as a comfortable silence. It surprised me that all it took was one really bad rainstorm to get to know this awesome girl. Well, all things happen for a reason. I am going to try my hardest to have her as my friend at school. She is definitely a friend worth keeping.

"SHANE!" Mitchie yelled.

" HUH, WHAT is it?" I asked stupidly.

"Well, you zoned out and I just wanted to let you know that we've arrived at my house." She said to me.

" Oh OK Mitch" I said and put her down on her lawn.

She kissed my cheek and ran straight to her room. I of course smiled and headed to my house as well.

_"Yup she is a friend worth keeping."_ I said to myself.


	5. To New Beginnings!

**A/N: DOB=date of birth and Joe's actual age/ b-day was slightly altered. Also their school year begins on August 10th. Yeah I know a bit early, but that way Mitchie,Caitlynn and Shane will be able to celebrate their b-days during the school year. Mitchie and Caitlynn are both 16 going onto 17. **_Oh and Merry XMAS!!!_** Hope u guys enjoy my Christmas present! By the way, I do not own Camp Rock, or anything that could get me in jail for copyrights stuff lol. So enjoy the story!!! :)**

" So when am I going to meet this mystery guy Mitchie?" asked my best friend Caitlynn.

" Sooner than you would think Cait." I said in a suspenseful

"So is he from around here?" She asked intrigued.

"Yeah, and he also happens to be a senior at our school!" I exclaimed.

"Can you believe it?" I blurted out.

" Sheesh Mitchie-Mitch, calmed down!" she said loudly.

"Sorry, its just that I can't wait for the first day of a new school year; I hope I see him at school." I said sheepishly.

" You between the two of us, its always you that has the best luck." She stated with a smile.

"You call getting trapped in a tree house with a stranger lucky?" I asked puzzled.

" Yes, cause how many girls can say they've met a handsome guy in a situation like that?" She answered rhetorically.

I rolled my eyes and stayed quiet. Something that I rarely did when I was around Caitlynn. _ "Now that I think about it, he is good looking and he seemed so nice."_ I gushed to myself. Tomorrow has officially become a day I cannot wait for two obvious reasons. First, it's the start of my junior year and maybe just maybe I would get to see Shane once again.

* * *

" We're here!" Caitlynn said as we got out of her brand new 2010 red Camaro Chevy Coupe. That's right, she got as a gift for having such good semester grades last year. As soon as I got though the school doors, I made my way to the front office. Since I was one of the first ones at school, they kindly gave me my class schedule. Like in years prior, I went over it.

**Name: Michelle Devonne Torres DOB: 8/20/1992 Sex: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11th (JUNIOR)**

**Mount Pleasant High School**

***Class of 2011***

**Period: ****Teacher:  Classroom:  **

**01: AP English Mr. ****Christopher Schroeder 346B**

**02: Pre- Calculus Mrs. ****Shannon E. Lane 546**

**03: Advanced Chemistry Mrs. ****Lori Valentine 815**

**04: AP Spanish Sra. ****Susana Flores 717**

**05: Music Mrs. Paula De Anda 623 **

**06: Study Hall Principal Brown 121**

"Wow Mitchie, you really are smart!" She whispered.

" Now let me see yours!" I exclaimed.

**CLASS SCHEDULE**

**Name: Caitlynn Marie Gellar Age: 15 DOB:8/11/93 Sex: Female Grade 11th (JUNIOR)**

**Mount Pleasant High School**

***Class of 2011***

**Period: ****Teacher:  Classroom:  **

**01: English 3 Mr. Damian Allister 902**

**02:Pre- Calculus Mrs. Shannon E. Lane 546**

**03: Advanced Chemistry Mrs. Lori Valentine 815**

**04:Spanish 2 Mrs. Jazmin Rosales 763**

**05:Dance Mrs. Allyson Stoner GYM**

**06: Study Hall Principal Brown 121**

"Well 3/6 ain't that bad!" I said cheerfully.

" Yup because that means we have half our classes together and not to mention lunch too." She said with a smile.

I was still glad I had most of my classes with her, since she was my only friend. As I heard the five minute bell, Caitlynn and I exchanged our goodbyes and each headed to our homeroom. I walked to class fast not wanting to be late.

SHANE'S POV

_Crap! I am going to be late!_ I thought. I sat up and noticed that I had less than half an hour to get to school. I dragged myself to the bathroom and took a quick morning shower. After all, it is the first day back. Once I was fully dressed, I headed out the door with a piece of toast in my mouth and hopped in my brand new Mercedes Benz. Lucky for me, by the time I got to school I still had minutes to spare.

I went to the front office where I knew the secretary was handing out class schedules. Being a Senior, I got first priority and cut to the front of the line. As usual no one said anything and acted like nothing happened. I looked at the piece of paper to find out what my first class was.

**CLASS SCHEDULE**

**Name: Shane Adam Gray Age:17 DOB: 8/15/91 Sex: Male Grade: 12th (SENIOR) *Class of 2010***

**Mount Pleasant High School**

**Period: ****Teacher:  Classroom:  **

**01: AP English Mr. ****Christopher Schroeder 346B**

**02: Pre- Calculus Mrs. ****Shannon E. Lane 546**

**03: Advanced Chemistry Mrs. ****Lori Valentine 815**

**04: AP Spanish Sra. ****Susana Flores 717**

**05: Music Mrs. Paula De Anda 623 **

**06: Study Hall Principal Brown 121**

I looked at the clock and noticed that I had less than three minutes to get to class. "_ I hope that Mitchie is at least in one of my classes."_ I thought as I sprinted to homeroom. With a minute to spare, I got inside the class and said hi to the the teacher. He is clearly not a morning person. " SIT" he whispered yelled to me. I scanned the room and saw the only empty seat left. When I sat down I noticed something familiar about the girl and that she happened to be listening to music on her green iPod nano. Wanting to be nice to the girl, I tapped her shoulder to get her attention. I was about to introduce myself when I noticed who this girl actually was! "Mitchie?" I said as she turned around and we met face to face.


	6. Keeps Getting Better

"Shane?" I questioned dumbfounded.

" Is that you?" we both asked at the same time.

"In the flesh." He said as he smirked.

I couldn't help but giggle, it was after I stopped giggling that he spoke again.

" Wow Mitch, you look very beautiful." He complimented me.

" So by the looks of it, this is your homeroom too?" He asked.

"Yup" I answered simply.

I soon started getting comfortable with our conversation and soon the shyness evaporated.

"Can I have a look at your schedule?" he asked.

"Sure go ahead" I said handing Shane my schedule as he gave me his in return.

After a few minutes later, Shane spoke again in a shocked voice, " This is insane Mitchie!"

"Well yeah, who would have thought that you and me would have all six classes together!" I exclaimed with excitement in my voice.

_I am so glad I have Shane in this class, at least I know him._

" Mitchie I-" Shane was about to say when he got cut off by the teacher.

" Torres, Gray would you two stop flirting and pay attention!" said the English teacher.

They both blushed and turned their heads in opposites directions so the other person wouldn't see them. Then the teacher mumbled something about barely being the first day back and teenagers and their hormones.

_Mitchie and me flirting?_ I questioned it in my head. Not much was said after that in fear that the teacher would embarrass them further.

**15 minutes later...**

A note was discretely passed to me.

_**R u doing anything during lunch? - Shane**_

I wrote on the note and passed it to Shane.__

_**Nope, y?- Mitchie **_

"_I hope she doesn't reject my invitation then " I thought._

_**So would you like to have lunch with me?- Shane.**_

_**Yeah I would love to!- Mitchie**_

The bell ranged and Shane and Mitchie were the last ones in the class.

**Shane's POV**

As we were heading out, I decided to ask Mitchie for one last favor.

" So can I ask you for something?" I said nervously.

"_Why am I so freaking nervous?" I thought._

" Yeah, Shane ask away" she said with that smile the sends tingles throughout my entire body.

"Well, could I have your number? If you have a cell phone that is." I said while subconsciously scratching the back of my head.

_Weird, I only tend to do that when I am nervous._

" Yeah of course I have a cellphone, do you have one too?" She asked.

" Duh, OK at the count of three we shall exchange cell phones and type in our info." I said and she nodded quickly in understanding.

" 1, 2, 3!' and I typed in every possible way she could contact me on her phone. When I got my phone back I noticed that she had done the same thing.

_Great minds must think I like_

" You getting anything from your locker?" I questioned.

" Nah, first day back remember." she said with a roll of her eyes.

" What about your book?"" I said and pointed to the english that was given to us a few minutes ago.

" I'll just carry it till I have more books to put inside, trust me by the end of the day I will" she said with a smirk.

" Well in the meantime i'll be carrying your book." I said and quickly took her book away before she muttered anything.

" I'm not weak Shane, I can carry it by myself" she said.

" Never said you were weak, I just want to do a nice thing for you; is that a crime?" I said with a pout I knew she wouldn't be able to say no.

" Fine" she said and I could have sworn she said in a low voice "_dam that cute pout making him so much hotter."_

But hey, it could have just been my imagination running wild.

With that said I put one of my arms around her shoulders and made our way to our next class together.

**What both of us failed to noticed was a lot of people gossiping.**


	7. Confessions

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time, I was just so busy and I had writer's block. Plus i moved from Cali to Oregon and had no Internet until now. I have to admit that I ran out of ideas for this story. Luckily, out of nowhere I got some ideas and now I have chapters 7-9 written. I just need to type them on the computer. LOL**

**I hope that there is still people reading this. PLS REVIEW!!!**

**so thank you for reading this announcement,**

**Sincerely,**

**The Wonderful Mystique**

Chapter 6 of Come With the Rain:

*** (two weeks since the first day of school has passed)***

" I am so glad to be out of this class; I was practically dying of boredom!" I exclaimed.

" Advanced Chemistry is not that bad, as a matter of fact it is rather easy." Shane told me smartly while we were walking the school halls.

We had just finished third period and now we were headed to our lockers. " Yeah, says the guy that has the teacher crushing on him." I pointed out.

" She does not have a crush on me and have you thought that maybe I'm just smart?" Shane asked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Shaney, but she was practically drooling and from where I was at, she was clearly showing you her boobs." I said kind of fuming at_ **that teacher liking Shane in that way**_.

He smirked and then asked "WOW is THE Mitchie Torres jealous of Mrs. Valentine?"

"_Yes Shane I am, but luckily you do not need to know that!" _I thought happily to myself.

"NO" I responded as quickly as possible and then proceeded to cross my arms. He tried to look at my face to see if I was lying. I of course was not going to let him find out the truth, so I started to walk faster in order to hopefully loose him. Sadly, he caught up to me quickly.

"Mitch"

(No Answer)

"Mitch"

(Still No Answer)

"Mitch!" he said exasperated for the third time.

"What?" I said looking down and not into his face.

"Mitchie please look at me." He begged and with the swift movement of his free hand(the other hand has all of their textbooks), he caress my cheek and made me look directly into his face and beautiful brown eyes.

" I could never in a million years like Mrs. Valentine." he confessed.

"Well, that's a relief!" I said sarcastically.

"Besides, I like someone else." Shane said embarrassingly.

" Oh, is she a girl?" I said trying to joke.

" Of course its a girl Mitch cause I ain't gay, and she is the most beautiful girl I have ever set my eyes on.

" That's cool, so have you known this for a long time?" I asked timidly.

"Nope, I met her recently and before you ask, yes she does come to this school." He answered.

" Okay that was creepy, how you knew what I was going to say." I admitted and raised my eyebrows at him.

" Do I know said girl and where is she right now?" I questioned so that I could continue my

'' interrogation''.

**SHANE'S POV**

"Yeah you do Mitch, and She is right in front of me." I said plainly._ " I guess it was time to openly admit my feelings for her and stop denying them." _I thought.

" What are you talking abo-... oh you mean me?" She asked.

" Yup, it's always been you." I told her with a smile.

"Seriously though who is it Shane" she said disbelieving.

" I've liked you since we interacted for the first time in the abandoned tree house." I said truthfully and getting closer to her.

" Shane I-" She started to say but I cut her off when I pressed my lips on hers. It all happened so fast because in the blink of an eye we were furiously making out. Her hands made their way to my hair and mine went to down to her waist. I did not want to let her go. We both forgot about everyone and it was like it was just us in this blissful abyss. I wanted to keep her in my arms. Yet in that moment of passion, we both fail to realize that we had arrived at Mitchie's locker a few minutes ago.

**But hey, its not like we cared, we were too preoccupied at that moment.**


	8. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**A/N: Please check out the story I am collaborating with .. It is called Start of Something New. I hope you like it!! :) Here is the link to her .net/u/1618630/Peace_Love_Vampires_Jonas**

Chapter 7 of Come With the Rain:

… **continuing with Shane's POV:**

Even though none of us wanted to break the kiss, oxygen soon became a necessity and both us broke away from that amazing kiss.

"WOW!" was all I could say after making out with her.

She blushed a deep shade of red and turned the other way.

After a seconds of quietness she spoke up " Let's put the textbooks in my locker now, before lunch ends." Mitchie said while successfully avoiding my eyes.

She quickly opened her locker and I put all her books inside and then proceeded to put mine as well, at least for the time being. After that we were both waiting for either one to speak up. Unfortunately, none of us had the guts to do so.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"So..." She said just as awkward as me.

The atmosphere became very quiet and I couldn't take it any more. So I had to say something, and I figured I could tell her How I was feeling right now.

"Listen Mitch, I just want to say that this was one of the best kisses I have ever experienced." I said honestly to her.

" Thanks Shane, I enjoyed the kiss too and to be perfectly honest, that was my first kiss." She said while mildly blushing.

"Well you are an amazing kisser Mitch, and if you hadn't told me I would not have known." I said truthfully and shocked at her confession.

" But honestly, I think we may me moving to fast." She told me.

" I completely agree, and I am going to do the right thing and be a total gentleman about this situation." I said to her as I interlaced our hands. I noticed that to the naked eye, they fitted perfectly.

"Awww!" she cooed.

" But seriously though, what do you mean by that?" She asked obviously confused and tilting her head to the side.

_She looks so cute right now all confuse. **(Maybe I could be her Edward)** I can't ever stop thinking about her and she is like my own personal brand of heroin. God, if she only knew what she does to me._

" Earth to Shane" She said to me.

I blushed at the fact that I zoned out just by looking at her.

" What I am trying to say is that I want to get to know you better and do the friend thing, at least until homecoming." I explained.

" That sounds great but why specifically till the homecoming dance?" She asked with curiosity and poking my chest lightly.

_Just the touch of her hands drives me insane and I have to remind myself that I need to be in control of my own body._

" That is for you to find out at the dance Mitch. It's a suprise." I said with a wink.

" Just one more question. Does this make you my date to the Homecoming Dance?" She asked with a grin.

I smiled widely and answered with a " Yeah, ha-ha obviously."

" Thank god, that way it saves me the trouble of looking for a date." She said sheepishly.

" I am glad it does because otherwise you would have a very jealous Shane." I admitted to her.

" Oh yeah?" she questioned with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"_Yeah because I don't want to share you with another guy" _I said to myself.

" Yup, because the guy would be the luckiest in the world to blessed with a such beautiful girl as their date."

*****


	9. Beautiful Girls

Chapter 8 of Come With the Rain:

"So, what do you think?" my best friend Caitlyn asked. We were currently at Whitelle's Boutique, shopping for our Homecoming Dresses.

" Makes your butt look big." I said honestly.

" Is it JLo big or Kim Kardasian big?" she questioned while biting her lip. A habit she had adopted from me. Which I only tend to do if I am nervous.

_Which means she's nervous and she probably wants my honest opinion._

Anyways, after taking a second look at her I said " Kim Kardasian big."

Caitlyn quickly took it off and started to look for what I assume would be a different dress. " Weren't

you going for that look?" I asked from behind her.

" No, I was actually aiming for the JLo look" She said to me with a pout on her face.

"Ah, Cait! Don't worry, we will find a dress the you can rock in and that accentuates your body." I said doing an an amazing job at comforting her.

"But Mitchie, we only have this weekend to buy them!" She wined. That was when I chose to ignore her until I could find her the perfect dress.

" _That will definitely shut her up or at least make her change the subject because she is only putting stress on me" _I thought to myself.

" So how are things with Shane AKA Mr. Hot stuff?" She asked me as I noticed a red dress that seemed to scream CAITLYN.

"Here"

" Ugh, don't even mention him because I don't even know what is going on with him these days." I said in defeat.

"What!? Trouble in paradise already?" She asked shockingly as she put on the dress that I handed to her.

" Yes Cait, the worst part is that I feel like he has already met someone else" I confessed.

"What on earth is making you think that?" She asked perplexed.

"Well, he has been too secretive lately, has barely talk to me and I am getting the feeling he is dating someone but doesn't want me to find out." I said blurting out my suspicions to my best friend.

"Now that is a **LIE**! That boy is head over heels in love with you." She yelled, which caused a lot of the other customers to shush her.

"You know something I don't right" I said suspiciously.

She rolled eyes and we were quiet for a while. She then twirl the beautiful dress and I got to say that she look good. She quickly went back to the dressing room and changed back to her normal clothes.

"Now it is my turn to find the perfect dress for you that will make Shane drool!" She exclaimed delighted.

She automatically went to the dress racks of the boutique and with one glance, picked a dress for me.

"Aha! This perfect, now try it on girl!" Caitlynn explained.

I was pushed into the dressing room to unwillingly try on the dress. I came out seconds later.

"OMG!" She exclaimed... again.

"Good OMG or bad OMG?" I questioned.

A good OMG silly!" She said and lightly hit my arm.

"You look hotter than Megan Fox and more than one guy will be stunned to see you like this." said Caitlyn with her ongoing compliments.

"Thanks" I said sheepishly as I admired the dress on the mirror. The girl staring straight at me was not the Mitchie I knew. This Mitchie look sexy, stunning and seemed more confident. It was an electric blue min dress that will definitely look A-M-A-Z-I-N-G with the brand new Vera Wangs I have in my closest.

*

" I am so tired!" I told Caitlyn who was sitting in my living room couch.

"Yup, we did so much shopping and in such little time." She said with her face covered by a pillow.

" At least we managed to get the Homecoming dresses!" I exclaimed at last.

"Too bad, I still don't have a date for it." She said with a pout.

"I'll find you a hot guy for you at the dance." I said reassuringly.

"Promise?" She said sticking her pinkie out.

"Promise"

"We'll see if your not to preoccupied with Shane that you forget about your best friend." She said jokingly.

"Never" I said mocked outraged.

" Your so lucky M!' Caitlyn gushed.

"Why is that?" I said now seated in the same couch as her.

" Obviously because you got asked by the hottest and most popular Senior at MP(Mount Pleasant High School)!" She exclaimed yet again.

" Don't forget sweet and funny too, I love spending time with him" I said unexpectedly. Surprising both myself and Cait at my confession.

"Wow you must really like him cuz I have never seen you so caught up with a guy." She stated.

"Yup" I blushed and was thankful that Shane was not her or else he would see my blush and hear our GIRL CONVERSATION.

Soon Caitlyn ha to go home saying she wanted to go to sleep already. I could disagree with her. Shopping takes a lot of energy out of a girl.

" Bye M!" she yelled as she closed the door.

(peace and quiet)

I was just falling asleep when my phone started to vibrate/ ring noisily. I honestly tried to ignored the noise but I failed miserably.

" What the hell?" I started to say as my eyes focused on the name displayed in the Caller ID. My heart and brain both debating on weather or not I should answer. Meanwhile, the phone kept ringing and I truly didn't know what to do.

**(DAM! Longest chapter for this story. I am so proud)**


	10. The Turning Point

As a hasty decision I picked up on the last ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey beautiful, what did you do all day?" Shane said to me.

Even if I was mad, I couldn't help but smile at his compliment but I had to stay mad...right?

" _Nothing_, just some girl shopping with Caitlyn." I said icily.

" Is everything alright?" he asked and I could tell from his voice that he was truly confused at me being cold with him.

" Yes, Shane" I said with an angry sigh that escaped my lips.

"Are you mad at me Mitch?" he asked frighteningly.

"No, do I have a reason to be?" I said rhetorically.

After a few seconds he spoke up again. " Who is he?"

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

" Who is the new guy Mitch" Shane clarified.

"You are making no sense what so ever." I told him exasperated.

"Mitch, I'm not joking around just tell me the name of your _boyfriend PLEASE" _he said in a low voice.

"I could ask you the same thing Shane" I sneered through the phone.

" You lost me" He said sounding lost at my sudden comment.

" Listen, Shane I don't think we should be having this type of conversation over the phone." I told him seriously.

"I agree, so can you open your door so that I can come in?" He asked almost laughing.

I walked to the door and opened it to find a nervous Shane with his cell phone in one hand.

"May I come in or do you have a _visitor_" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and let him in.

" For your information, the only person that is with me right now is _you_." I said.

"Oh" He said looking around and then sheepishly looking down.

"Now what is going on with you today!?" I yelled to him.

However my question went unanswered, seen as he pinned me to the wall and I had no way of escaping.

No words were spoken as he attached his lips to mine. This kiss was way different than our first. This one was filled with passion and need. My hands went to his neck and played with his hair as his hands wandered off down my body till they reach my waist. He held me firmly, seeming almost afraid to let go. After the best minutes of my life, I pulled back for air.

"Why did you just do that Shane?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

I looked up at him and that's when I saw in his eye filled with an emotion. More specifically, they were filled with worry.

_What could he be worried about?_

"I don't want to loose you before I even get the chance to ask you out." Shane said truthfully.

"You'll never loose me." I said not breaking eye contact with him.

"But, I think I have and it was probably to some college guy that you find hotter then me." He said suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"Where did you get that from?" I questioned

"That is a total lie!" I said getting a bit angry.

" So it isn't true?" He asked as his face features changed to happiness.

"Nope, I only have the hots for this one guy." I said into his ear.

He shivered and then pulled me closer, so that he was holding me tightly to his muscular chest.

"So who is this guy, is he any competition for me?" He asked intrigued.

" _You" _I said simply while still playing around.

"I feel so stupid for jumping to conclusions" Shane confessed while still holding me tight against his chest.

"Well then, join the club"

**(A/N: I hope you guys figure out from which scene of a popular book inspired this moment of Come With the Rain!!!)**

"Shane" I whispered, feeling completely idiotic. Out of nowhere he jumped out and like an immature child he yelled BOO.

I whirled, one hand flying to my throat in surprise. He lay, smiling hugely, across my bed, his hands behind his head and his feet dangling off the end.

"Oh!" I breathed, sinking unsteadily to the floor.

"Im sorry." He pressed his lips together, trying to hide his amusement.

" Just give me a minute to restart my heart."

He sat up slowly, then he leaned forward and reached out with his strong arms to pick me up, gripping the tops of my arms like I was a toddler. He gently sat me on the bed that minutes ago he had been occupying.

" Why don't you sit with me," he suggested with a wink.

"How's the heart?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Better, much better" I said with small smile.

" So you looking forward to the dance?" he asked leaning closer to my ear.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered out.

" So I was wondering ...," I began , but his finger began to slowly trace my collarbone, and I lost my train of thought.

"Yes?" he breathed.

"Why is it that," my voice shook, embarrassing me, now You look more.. optimistic," I observed.

" I haven't seen you like this before."

"Isn't it supposed to be like this?' He smiled. " The glory of first love, and all that."

" _First love?" _I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I loved you from the moment I first layed my eyes on you." He confessed.

"Then why, did it take you so long to actually say it."

"Because I didn't want to scare you off and I thought that waiting was the best option." He told me now much closer to me than before.

"Now I see that was a mistake because I could have lost you." He told me.

"But y-" I started to say but his finger shushed me.

" The point is it could have happen and honestly I don't want to waist any more time" Shane said warnly.

"So what are you trying to say?" I asked almost sure of he was going to ask me.

" I love you Mitch, and I want you to be my girlfriend."

" I'd love to Shane!" I exclaimed.

Our lips came into contact and we began to make out in the comfort of my bed. I am so glad to be Shane's girlfriend now. The only things that are left are: Tell my parents, tell my friends and then let the school know.

**A/N: So I was thinking would any of you read a Camp Rock Story that was based on the Twilight books? Of course the twilight characters would be changed. This is my idea for my new story. So please let me know if you would read it!!!!!**


	11. Games People Play

"Shane can I talk to you for a minute?" Ia sked him after third period.

"You can ask me anything babe" he said with the crooked smile that I loved so much.

" I was wondering, do you have any single guy friends?" I asked him.

"Um.. yeah why?" He answered suspiciously.

" Well you see-" I started to say but like always he jumped to conclusions and interrupted me.

" I though we had gone through this already, do you want to break up with me that fast?" He said upset.

"No Shane, I don't and for the record I wasn't asking for me. Its for my friend Caitlyn."

" Oh, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." He told me looking down.

_This could be fun_

I walked away from him pretending to be upset. I was hoping It was too obvious that I was acting and that he would follow me. As planned, he did what I wanted.

" Mitch, please is there any way that you'll stop being at me?" He asked practically dazzling me with his chocolate brown eyes.

" Yeah there's two things" I told him mischeviously.

"Shoot"

" One is to ask one of your friends if he would be interested in going to the Homecoming Dance with Caitlyn." I told him.

" Ok, all taken care of. I will ask Nate because he is single and owes me a favor" He answered but more to himself than to me.

" What's the other one?" He asked intrigued.

" Kiss me" was all I said as I waited.

" With pleasure" He said leaning in.

It may sound stupid but the more we kissed the more addicted I get to him. I can never stop wanting to be with him. He makes me so happy and so alive. Evrytime I stop or pulled away is grudgingly due to lack of oxygen. _If only I didn't have to breathe. That would be so perfect for right now._

The thing is, I always forget about insignificant things like time. While kissing him, I lost track of time and it was until I pulled away that I noticed we weren't alone.

"Finally you decide to stop your little show." said the voice of a gir I knew too well. It was the voice of Chelsea Leighton. Platnium blond locks, bright blue eyes and and insanely beautiful. She practically looked like a model. To make a long story short, she has been my arch nemesis since we were both in middle school. I was the girl she picked on. The funny thing is that we used to be friends until 6th grade. That is when she changed completely. Dhe would kkill me if said this to anyone but she hasnt always been this pretty. She ued to wear glasses, had brases and was very shy. This all changed over the summer. When she came back to school the next year she ignored me and acted as if I did not exist. So that was when our friendship ended. Luckily, Caitlyn moved to my school not too long after that so I wasn't alone for long.

" If it isn't **Mitchie Torres" **she sneered.

" What do you want Chelsea" I asked while completely ignoring Shane. Who by the way had gone completely mute and motionless.

"Nothing, just seeing how you like my sloppy seconds" She said to me with a wicked smile.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked truly confused at her statement.

" Why don't you tell her Shaneykins" Chelsea said leaning into Shane's side.

Shane tensed up, it didn't a genius to figure out that Shane, my boyfriend had been with my archnemesis Chelsea.

I couldn't believe it and just went it couldn't get any worse, out pops my ex boyfriend Ethan.

" This cannot be happening." I muttered.

" Its been a long time honey" Ethan told me as he made a move to touch me.

He didnt get close though because Shane's arm stopped him.

" Get away from her" He demanded.

" Who is this guy Mitch" they both said at the same time.

" Shane meet Ethan, my ex boyfriend." I answered.

" Ex?" Shane questioned.

" You never told me you had an ex." He stated.

"Looks like someone wasn't truthful" Chelsea said.

" Shut up Chelsea! No one asked your opinion." I yelled to her

" You never mentioned you dated _**her**_" I countered back.

" She's just a delucional ex girlfriend that doesnt get that we are broken up Mitch." He said and I could tell that he wasn't lying to me when I see his brown eyes full of sincerity.

" You always did like to copy Mitchie, back when we were friends" She declared.

" And now it seems to me like you are still being a jealous girl." She declared victoriously.

I glared at her and she glared at me. No one made a move. This was feeling to ackward and uncomfortable. I hated the fact that I was not in a love square. _How did I end up falling for my ex- best friend's boyfriend?_

"And you Ethan, last time I checked you had cheated on me and moved to Montana" I said starting to fume.

" Yeah but I came back to see you because I missed you so much" He told me. I had fallen for that line so many time that I was now immune to it.

"Save it for someone who actually cares." I told him and walked off while dragging Shane.

" We'll be watching" they both said in unison.

" What the hell just happened?" Shane asked.

"It seems to me that we just ran into both of our exes and you sir have some explaining to do." I told him.

"So do you Mrs. Torres" He said smiling a bit.

**Tell the school (check)**

seems to me like our exes will make sure that word gets around about Shane and I dating.


	12. No Place Like Homecoming

**A/N: The Song in this chapter is My Heart will on by Celine Dion.**

" Come on Mitch, we are going to be late" Shane whined.

" Almost ready!" I yelled back.

" OK ready" I said as Cait and I walked down the stairs of my home.

Shane's mouth hung down in shock and his eyes kept looking me up and down.

"You look drop dead gorgeous" He whispered in my ear as I got to where he was at.

" Where is my date Mitchie, you promised" said Caitlyn impatiently.

That was when a handsome guy about my age with curly hair made himself noticed by coughing.

" Girls, this is Nate, Nate these are my girlfriend Mitchie and Caitlyn" Shane said with pride at saying I was his girlfriend.

"Your cute" was all that Caitlyn said.

" Er... thanks, you look beautiful" Nate told her with a smile on his lips.

"Okay then, lets get going" I said as I clapped my hands together.

We quickly got inside Shane's brand new yellow 2010 Lamborghini.

As soon as the doors closed Nate and Cait went to the back and I got into the front of the car with Shane. He swiftly intertwined our hands and drove with his other hand. Surely we be at the dance in no time.

Flashing lights, dark room,people cramped together and a DJ mixing music. This is exactly how Mount Pleasant's Homecoming Dance looked like. As soon as the beat of **Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada** died off, I went to sit down and rest my legs. I had been dancing since the time we got here. My boyfriend Shane wasn't that far behind me. As soon as I sat down he put one his arms around me and brought me closer to him.

"You having fun babe?" He asked.

"Yeah, totally" I responded.

5 minutes later a slow dance started to play and Shane stood up.

" May have this dance" He said formally.

"Why sure" I said playing along with him.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on._

"I am so beyond thankful right now" I whispered into Shane's ear.

"Why is that?" He asked as we danced swiftly on the stage.

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you  
go on_

" My life is so great right now:a best friend that I love like a sister and the best boyfriend that I thought only existed in my dreams" I answered truthfully.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on_

" Well I am beyond glad that I got to meet the girl of my dreams." He said with sincerity radiating through his eyes and voice. I knew he was telling the truth, no doubt about it.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on.  
_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on_

" Your so cheesy Shane" I told him smiling it.

" Well your the one that makes me feel like this, and there's really no other way to describe the feelings that I have for you. I feel like I Love you isn't enough to express it." He confessed.

" Wow, your the first guy to say that to me because honestly, I've never felt this strong about someone, so early in my life."

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on _

The song ended and the couples dispersed from the dance floor as a girl with dirty blond locks, and a red dress grabbed the mic to speak.

" How are you all doing tonight? My name is Melinda and I am your Student Body President." She asked.

A lot of whistles were heard as she went on with her speech.

" Well it is time to announce our Homecoming King and Queen and the winners are..." She paused.

Previously on Come in With The Rain:

" _Well it is time to announce our Homecoming King and Queen and the winners are..." She paused._

**Continuarion of Chapter 11 of Come With the rain:**

"by a landslide are none other our very own Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray" Melinda said speaking into the mic.

"Thank you" both Shane and I said once we were on the stage.

They place the crown on Shane and a tiara on me. They were beautiful and in the front Homecoming King and Queen was engraved into them. We posed for a few pictures and then the Homecoming Dance was over.

"Did you girls have fun" both Shane and Nate asked us.

"Yes we did" I answered for both Caitlyn and I.

" My best friend is a Queen" Cait gushed.

" But did you guys see Chelsea's face?" She said.

"Nope, and I don't care." I told her.

"Yeah, end of topic" Shane clarified.

"We are here" the driver of the limo said.

Shane walked me to my door where we kissed until my mom turn the lights on the front porch on and came out. Sheepishly, I entered the house and he went into the limo.

" that boy really loves you" my mom told me once the door closed with happiness in her eyes.

" Yeah" I said dreamingly.

"Im glad he is making you this happy." She said to me.

"Thanks mom for allowing him to be my boyfriend and for letting me go to the dance." I said.

If it wasn't for her my dad would not have approve of Shane and I dating.

_Flashback:_

_"Mr. and Mrs Torres I have something to ask of you." Shane asked politely._

_"What is it Shane" my mom, Connie asked._

_"I really like your daughter and with your permission i am hoping to take her to the dance at school." he told them. _

_"Absolutely, Shane" my mom answered._

_" Mom, dad, I am also asking if you let me date him" I asked them nervously. It was now or ever._

_"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" My dad practically yelled._

_Shane's eyes went wide as he saw my dad's reaction._

_"Why not dad?" I asked._

_"Because he is too old for you baby girl" he told me. _

_" Dad, i am old enough to make my own decisions, trust me on this one" I asked him with a lot of hope._

_"She's right Steve, and by the looks of it this boy is just what our Mitchie needs." My mom butted in. I was so thankful that she seemed to be on my side._

_" I promise to take care of her sir and I would never intentionally hurt her." Shane told my dad directly and not breaking eye contact._

_He thought for a few minutes and then he opened his mouth._

_" Alright, but I trust my daughter and wife's judgement on you. So you better be the best gentleman you can be." He told Shane with a smile at the end. __Shane's eyes bright up and immediately thank him and my mom. We were finally official!_

_(end of flashback)_

" Good Night mom and thanks for everything." I told her as I gave her a good night kiss and a hug.

"De nada mija, ill always be here for you." She told me as i closed my door.

I took off my dress and put on my pjs. As i was getting into my bed, my phone vibrated. I opened it quickly and saw a text message.

**Shane: Missing you already, good night Mitch 3**

**_Mitchie: I miss you too and sweet dreams._**

**Shane: You bet I will, cause ill be dreaming of you.**

**_Mitchie: Me too 3_**

I closed my eyes and sure enough my dreams my dreams were all about Shane and I. :)


	13. To Sext or Not to Sext?

Chapter 12: To Sext or Not to Sext?"

It had been two weeks since Homecoming and I was still so happy. But my mood soon changed when I saw a figure approaching me.

"What do you want Ethan?" I asked impatiently as I slammed my locker shut.

"You know exactly what I want" Ethan said cockily.

"Not going to happen" I said drily and started walking away.

"Want to bet" was all he said before he crashed his lips forcefully on mine.

The meaningless kiss only lasted a microsecond before I pulled away.

"You still want me and I still love you!" he said to me while trying to lean in again.

I slapped him with all the force I could muster.

"No, you don't love. You never loved me. I never loved you. Maybe at the begging, but the spark just fizzled out."

Ethan hissed angrily and left.

As he rounded the corner, he said menacingly, " You are going to pay, you slut."

After he left I made my way into the bathroom to clean myself completely of Ethan.

…**..................................................................................................................................................................**

" Do you have it with you?" asked Chelsea with an evil grin plastered on her face.

"Yup, now you being the technology wiz can do your magic." Ethan stated with a glint of impatience in his eyes.

After a couple of minutes the video was successfully uploaded into the school's computer.

"Now we can send it to everyone's cell and it will also play on the plasma screen that hangs above the main hallway." reported Chelsea.

"You are so devious, this will definitely ruin **her **reputation." said a still angry Ethan.

"Ready?"

"You bet!"

5.....

4....

3.....

2...

1...

**(Message Sent)**

Shane's POV

I was just about to look for Mitchie when my cell beeped. I opened it up to notice I had been sent a video. I clicked play and horrified at what I saw. It was _my girlfriend _kissing a guy I recognized as her ex. She looks slightly younger and unaware that she was being filmed. As the video was about to finish another scene played. It was of Mitchie and that bastard kissing. It looked like this other scene had been recording a few minutes ago. I closed my phone angrily and started looking for Mitchie. As I was looking I noticed practically the whole school on their phones.

"Yo Shane?" some junior asked.

I turned around. "What?"

"Your girlfriend is a SLUT." He said and walked away.

"_Could they also be seeing the same video?"_

I was getting angrier by the minute. I walked frantically looking for the brunette. I quickly spotted her coming out of the Girl's bathroom. I yanked her arm and made her to forcefully follow.

"Shane, ow your hurting my arm" she whispered yelled.

"We need to talk" I hissed and I swear that I was seeing red.

However, I wasn't given the chance to speak because the plasma screen on the main hallway turned on.

It was dark for like two seconds and then the same video I had just seen played on the TV.

When I turned around Mitchie's eyes were watery. I almost felt bad for her.** Almost. **

" That was a long time ago Shane, it was a mistake." Mitchie said.

" Was the second part a mistake too?" I asked fuming angrily.

" You don't understand, he forced himself on me!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, I would have believed you earlier but not anymore."

"What are you trying to say?" She asked with a bit of confusion clouding her eyes.

"I'm saying that I can't trust you anymore. Why didn't you tell me you had lost your virginity to that creep!" I questioned her angrily.

"Shane I-" She started to say but I cut her off.

"Save it, and I thought you were so innocent, not knowing who you truly were a..." I trailed off.

Suddenly a hand slapped my right cheek. I touched it and felt that a mark was imprinted on it.

I got even more angry.

"You know what, we're through. This you and me, it's over."

"fine" was her only response.

I walked away and found n empty classroom.

_What am I going to do, I just broke up with the only girl I ever felt this strongly towards to?_

I started to sob and it felt like hours after that I heard someone calling my name.

"Shane?"

"Mitchie?" I asked hopeful.

"No, Chelsea, listen, I heard about what happened and I'm truly sorry about how it went down." she said and put an arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks for being her, your proving to be a good friend." I told her with a broken smile.

" That's what I'm here for. Just let it all out. It's better to deal with this right away." Chelsea said.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel like that Chels." I told her regretting what I had put her through when I broke up with her.

" Don't worry, that a thing of the past." She said and smiled warmly at me.

Then in the heat of the moment we both leaned in and we kissed. Sure, it wasn't like the kisses with Mitchie but I was just to broken then to care.


	14. School Lies

**A/N: I haven't really been feeling like writing on fanfiction and honestly, I think I might retire after Come With the Rain and Start of Something New wraps up. Anyways, I have some explaining to do. First of, Shane was Mitchie's first kiss and she is still technically a virgin. She did not sleep with Ethan. The only thing that she did with him was a fling in which she performed Oral sex on him. As for Shane driving a Lamborghini now, lol what did u expect? He is rich, so he is bound to have more than one car. Without further ado here is the next chapter of Come With the Rain. (HAVE U GUY HEARD JEMI BROKE UP!)**

Chapter 13: School Lies

"What are you wearing M?" asked a shocked Caitlynn.

"It's called clothes Cait." I said as I rolled my eyes.

" But Mitchie, this isn't like you. What is wrong with you?" she asked me. Her eyes showing that she cared.

I fix my lips into a hard line and said: " Nothing is wrong."

" Is this because of all the drama that has been happening at school?" she asked tenderly.

I looked away knowing she had hit a nerve. A month ago, I would have agreed with her. However, times have changed and that Mitchie is long gone. In this past week I have learned that I need to change in order to not be stepped on. So if people see me as a slut, then might as well give them what they want. Today's outfit consisted of a denim mini skirt, pink tank top that shows my flat stomach, hoop earrings and my newly acquired red stilettos. My eyes were surrounded by purple eyeshadow and ruby red lipstick. Just yesterday I had my belly button pierced. _I bet_ nobody expected that.

" Get out of my face Cait and let's just go to school" I finally answered fully aware that I ignored her question.

This Mitchie will have enough confidence to not let any of the comments hit her. I feel so pathetic about still being hung up on _him._ Well, I'll show him and everybody that as of this day **NO ONE** will ever hurt Mitchie Torres. Especially **Shane,** who I unfortunately still love. I was so caught up in my thinking that I did not notice Caitlyn parking her car until she tapped on the window. Signaling me to get out. As I went through the halls, all eyes were on me.

"Hey, mamasita, que buena estas!" said some Junior that spoke Spanish.

I rolled my eyes and I just kept walking. When I opened my locker, tears were dangerously ready to fall. Their on my locker were pictures of Shane and I as friends and then as BF/GF. I looked at them for a while until I grabbed them all roughly and threw them into the garbage can. _Who needs a man in their life, right?_

The day went by in a blur. I did not pay much attention to anything that was being said by my teacher of Caitlyn. She was getting on my last nerve because she couldn't keep her mouth shut about Nate. Yes, Nate the guy she went to Homecoming with. Right now she claims they are only friends. And that was as far as payed attention to her conversation. Luckily, the lunch bell rang and I quickly went to my music class. The last class of the day. After that I was free to leave this prison and escape to my room.

As usual when I walked into the room, the whole class went quiet.

"_There's the slut the cheated on Shane_." I heard a girl whispered.

When I glanced at who had said a girl with acne problem looked down and I felt that somebody else was glancing at me. That someone was no other then Shane Gray himself staring thoughtfully at me. _ Why is he looking at me like that. _I ignored him and rolled my eyes and then looked away as soon as our eyes met.

" Today class we will be getting ready for the talent show that will be in 1 week. Since you are all in music class, it is a requirement that you sign up for the talent show. The winner gets a once in a lifetime price." said my music teacher.

The whole class cheered except me. There would have been a time when I would be jumping up and down with joy like them, but those times had passed. Music was a nuisance to me for one obvious reason. _He _was in this class too, and I couldn't ignore him like in my other ones. After our break up, he was so desperate not see my face that he attempted to change his schedule. Unfortunately, we are still stuck with each other.

" And the requirements are that you all come up with a solo and a duet. Be warn their will be talent scouts in the audience." the teacher continued.

" For the duets I will be picking out your partners in random order."

…._

The minuted went by and I still did not have a partner for the duet of the talent show.

"Lastly, Grey and Torres will be representing our school if we manage to win the preliminaries." said the music teacher nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" Both Shane and I screamed at the same time.

" I can't work with him."

"I can't work with her."

" Well both of u need to put aside whatever problem you guys have for the sake of the school."

"HA! Why would I want to represent this stupid school, when I hate every single one of these people. Some more than others." I said glancing at Shane when I said the last part.

" Please reconsider Mitchie, you are the best female singer that we've got."

" Alright, I'll do it" I said.

"Shane?"

" I'll do it too." He said to the teacher. Never ones looking my way.

"Okay, lets get to work." I said to Shane.

He made his way to the table where we began working.

Surprisingly, we both stayed neutral towards each other and only spoke when it was absolutely necessary.

**I wonder if we will actually get any work done or will we just start fighting?**

**Boy, being stuck with your ex sucks!**

Shane's POV: ( before music class)

First of all, what the hell happened to Mitchie? The Mitchie that I just saw right now is not the one I met. She has changed but not for the better. Did what I and the rest of the school say affected her that much? _She has a belly button ring for crying out loud! _ Don't get me started with her clothes. Their too revealing! Mitchie is naturally beautiful. She is one of those few girl in which its better if she leaves more to the imagination. But above all what I absolutely can't stand is all those guys looking at her like a piece of meat. Devouring her with their eyes._ Maybe I should had given her a chance to explain herself. I am honestly thinking I might want to fix things with her!_ As soon as I saw her the day after the drama all my anger evaporated. I couldn't stay mad at her for that long. That was when I started thinking rationally and thought things out. She must have a reasonable explanation for what she did. **My **Mitchie would not do those kinds of things just for the fun of it. _** So yes I admit it, I am still head over heels in love with her. **_I was about to make my way to her locker and talk to her for the first time since our break up but stopped halfway. Two things had stopped me from asking her to take me back.

First, I was feeling guilty for kissing Chelsea after I broke up with her. And secondly, possibly the most important thing of all, _ What if she didn't love me any more? _

I quickly hid behind a row of locker and then kept my eye for her. Not too long after, Mitchie went to her locker. I noticed that she stayed there for a while not getting anything out. Then she got out what I think were pictures and threw them in the garbage can. _ What could they have been?_

After she leaves I walked to the garbage can, where I find pictures of us thrown in there.

I sigh and think to myself:_ She does not love me anymore._


	15. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**A/N: I recommend that you check it out!The song used in this chapter is Total Eclipse of the Heart originally done by Bonnie Tyler but was recently remade into a duet by the popular show Glee. In which the characters of Rachel and Jesse sing this song. I hope you guys listen to both versions! :)**

Chapter 14: Total Eclipse of the Heart

"So as you all know I appreciate the hard work all of you have put into this competition." said Principal Brown.

"That's why Principal Brown and I have decided to give u today off but only after you guys sing a song that will be randomly drawn from this hat." explained our music teacher, Ms. De Anda.

"The songs each deal with a different type of emotion. Please pay close attention and figure out what emotion is being portrayed in each song." continued Brown.

"First up, Mount Pleasant's Mitchie and Shane!"exclaimed Ms. De Anda.

Mitchie's POV:

We both made our way to the front of the class and Shane immediately put his hand in the hat and drew out a piece of paper.

I glanced at it briefly and then Brown spoke again.

"Congratulations, I think that you both can handle this type of song am I right?" He said.

"Yes sir." we both stated.

" Now then, before you begin singing, let me say a last note to the class." said our music teacher.

" In the case of Shane and Mitchie's song it requires a different set of clothes and in this case a bigger stage. So we will go to the auditorium for their performance. You guy should know that depending on what the Music board decides, you will need to keep in mind that there are some songs that require to get more into character than others." babbled Ms. De Anda.

Honestly I just wanted to get this song over with.

5 minutes later both me and Shane were fully dressed in more sophisticated clothing and were already on the stage ready to perform.

"So here are Mitchie and Shane singing a duet called Total Eclipse of the Heart! Enjoy!" said Brown excitedly.

"_Is he on crack?" I thought to myself._

(Key: _Shane_,**Mitchie**, _**Both**_)

No one's POV:

The music started playing and the spotlight was on Shane for some brief seconds.

Total Eclipse Of the Heart

_(Turnaround) _  
**Every now and then  
I get a little bit lonely  
and you're never coming around **

I sang with as much passion as I could muster, the spotlight now on me.

_(Turnaround) _

**Every now and then  
I get a little bit tired  
of listening to the sound of my tears **

sincerity pouring out of me.

_(Turnaround)_

**Every now and then  
I get a little bit nervous  
that the best of all the years have gone by **  
_(Turnaround) _

**Every now and then  
I get a little bit terrified  
and then I see the look in your eyes **

_(Turnaround, bright eyes) _  
**Every now and then I fall apart **  
_(Turnaround, bright eyes) _  
**Every now and then I fall apart **  
_(Turnaround)_  
**Every now and then I get a little  
bit restless and i dream of something wild **  
_(Turnaround) _  
**Every now and then I get a little bit  
helpless and mi lying like a child in your arms **  
_(Turnaround) _  
**Every now and then I get a little bit angry  
and I know I have to get out and cry **  
_(turnaround) _  
**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
but then I see the look in your eyes  
**_(Turn around bright eyes) _**  
Every now and then I fall apart  
**_(Turn around bright eyes) _**  
Every now and then I fall apart  
**Shane and I were both at center stage singing this song**  
**_**And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight**_

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart 

_Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes _  
_Turnaround bright eyes, _

**Every now and then **

_**I fall apart **__  
Turnaround bright eyes,_

**Every now and then I fall apart **

**And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
**

**And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight **

**Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart **

All of the heartbreak I have been feeling was slowly showing through. **  
**

**Once upon there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say **

I could tell that Shane saw this by the look on his eyes.**  
**

**A total eclipse of the heart **  
_**Total eclipse of the heart  
Total eclipse of the heart  
Total eclipse of the heart**_

Once I finished the song, the tears I been fighting back all this time started pouring out. I had lost all self control. I was so absorbed in crying I did not hear the claps of Principal Brown and everyone else. I ran as fast as my legs could carried me and did not noticed where I was going. I somehow ended up in a deserted hallway of the school. Or so I thought...

"Oh, Mitchie." said a voice I knew too well.

" Are you OK?" he asked.

"Shane, your such an idiot; doesn't it fucking look like I'm OK?" I said through my tears.

"I'm sorry." was all he said to me and then stayed quiet.

I stood up quickly and began walking. He started to follow me too.

"Leave me alone Shane!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He looked shocked at my outburst and I took this as my opportunity for my exit.

Just as I was turning a corner leading to the Main Hallway he grabbed by arm.

"Please just hear me out." He told me and I could not help but focus my vision on him.

"Why are you even here, last time I checked you hated my guts." I clarified.

"Yeah, but do you honestly think I don't care about you?" He questioned me and grabbed me more firmly by my waist.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Then you don't know me at all Mitch." Shane said, letting go of my waist in the process.

"_Apparently,_ you didn't know me at all either _Shane_." I hissed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Im talking about how the person who told me countless of times that he loved me, believed all those lies and THAT stupid video." I said venomously.

"Oh really, have you thought of how hurt I was that my then girlfriend had apparently done stuff with her ex and was not a virgin like she said." He said right back to me. Our faces now closer than they were a few minutes.

" For your information, I did not have sex with him and I slapped Ethan after he kissed me!" I yelled.

I once again started walking. Praying he would let me go already. I couldn't deal with him.

"Well this new Mitchie sure has a lot of attitude!" he said from afar.

" Yeah, because that stupid and naive Mitchie that fell in love with you would not be able to stand heart break and everyone at the school ganging up on her." I confessed.

"Before you go, I thought you should have these." Shane said and handed me the pictures I had thrown away.

" Is this some kind of joke? You know what Shane just fuck off. Cut the bullshit and stop pretending that you care about me" I said one final time and finally made it to the Main Hallway. Luckily, I was alone.

_Caitlynn,_

_I'm going home, I can't deal with school today._

_I'll talk to you later._

_X0X0 Mitchie_

I snuck in the sticky note inside her locker and made got out of school as fast as possible

… _At Mitchie's House:_

_I don't know how much I can take! I hate my life._

I finally fell asleep not caring about the empty Vodka bottles on the floor.


	16. According to You

**A/N: Okay so time is moving rather slowly right now in these chapters. Just to let u guys know it has now been about a week and a half since the whole Sexting Drama happened. I hope you guys are having fun reading this story. This chapter is more of a filler on Mitchie's past so it is a lot of flashbacks.**

Chapter 15: According to You

_Why does my heart feel like it is broken beyond repair? _I needed to let all this pent up emotions once and for all. And there is only one way I know how. I made my way through the mess on the floor and picked up my guitar. My mind started to rewind and a flood of memories came to me right through my eyes. It was like watching a movie, the only difference was that it was about my life.

February 14 2008 

"_Hey you" said the voice of my boyfriend. _

_He kissed me on the lips and brought me into his arms._

"_Happy Valentine's Day Babe." Ethan declared as he brought out a bouquet of red roses from one of his hands._

"_Your so sweet." I said._

I had been so happy with him. That first month had been a bliss but then it all started to go downhill.

As I thought of when our relationship went sour, I began singing.

**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right**

"_What the hell is this suppose to be Mitchie!" said an angry Ethan._

" _I made your favorite pasta for our month-aversary" I said not looking him in the eyes. I could suspect that this had been a bad idea._

"_Well it tastes like crap, your so fucking useless." He said as he threw a plate of the pasta I had spent all morning cooking directly in the trash can._

"_I thought you would like it Ethan." I said holding back the tears._

"_Well you thought wrong, I swear Mitchie your so stupid."_

The tears started to fall, these memories were to hard to live through again.

**According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.**

" _Hey honey, can you come over here for a sec?" said a happy Ethan._

It had been about two months since the first month of our relationship. It seemed like he had gone back to the Ethan that I loved.

"_What is it?" I asked intrigued at what had caused him to be happy. _

"_Look at this!" he exclaimed as he waved two tickets in the air._

"_What are they for?" I asked._

"_Their tickets to go watch the hockey finals! Their front row tickets and everything!" He exclaimed again._

_I smiled at him and said: " That's really cool E, have fun at the game."_

" _But you see, I **want **you to come with me." He said as an order and brought closer to him._

" _Well, I don't like hockey, I don't even know a thing about the game. I would just be bored the entire time." I said as calm as possible. I did not want to get him mad._

"_You know what! I thought you would like it, but obvious you are just too hard to please!" He yelled and slam the door on his way out._

At that time I really wanted to make it up to him. I remembered that when he came back I went to tell him I changed my mind but he just ignored me and said he wasn't in the mood to deal with me always changing my stupid mind.

**I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.**

_SHIT! I am going to be late. Ethan is going to be really pissed. I tried to be as quick as possible in getting ready. But like always I took to long and now I late to my date with him. I got to his house 1 hour and thirty minutes late. By the time I got to his house my cheeks were red from running in high heels and my forehead was sweaty. I knocked on his door lightly and I patiently waited. When the door opened Ethan glared daggers at me and then shut the door on my face. Then hours later when I was going to sleep I received a text from him:** Wow, today was a record. U can't be on time for shit. If the world ended tomorrow, would die. U couldn't be on time for our stupid date. You can't be on time even if it would save your life. So I guess we will talk about it tomorrow. Night -E**_

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping that,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.**

Well now its just great! My mind decided to focus on _Shane._ I guess it is true though. Shane wanted me for everything that Ethan did not. He didn't care about my flaws. He loved me for me and I let him get away.

**According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
and you can't take me any place.  
According to you**

"_Let's go clubbing tonight." Ethan whispered in my ear as he hugged me from my back. _

"_I have a better idea, why don't we stay here and watch a movie." I told him nicely._

_The truth was I wasn't feeling well and I honestly don't like to go clubbing. It's just not me. But I couldn't say that to Ethan because he would get mad at me._

"_Your the most boring, slash, moody girl I have ever been with." said an angry Ethan._

_**Great, another fight. Just what I needed.**_

"_How am I boring and moody Ethan?" I hissed._

"_Your always busy with homework, sports and you don't relate well to my friends girlfriends." He said a little bit more calmly._

"_I don't relate to those girls because all they think about is sex and shopping. IM nothing like that." I said rationally._

"_Maybe, you should be more like that! Honestly, why am I even with you!_

"_Nobody is tying you, you are free to go anytime."_

"_Maybe I will! And for the record, that's I can never take you to any place." Ethan yelled on his way out the door._

**I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizzy.**

"_Thanks for the blowjob baby." said Ethan as he kissed my forehead while pulling his pants up. I said nothing. I felt dirty and like I went against my morals. I knew I should not have done this. But I was so desperate to keep him with me. He was after all the only guy who had payed attention to me. I couldn't let him go for that reason._

"_You were great, consider us a couple again." He smirked and walked out._

**But according to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]**

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right

This song did miracles for me, I realized now how much of a douche Ethan had been all a long. I'm glad we broke up.


	17. You're all I ever wanted

**A/N: First things first, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. Honestly, I'm just not feeling this story anymore. I think this story will have 20 chapters at the max. So yes, it's ending soon. I've realized that since Jemi broke up a couple of months back, I quickly lost interest in all things Jonas Brothers and Camp Rock related. I just don't see a point in writing Camp Rock Fanfics anymore since**

**A.) Joe and Demi are not dating anymore. **

**B.) I think Joe is an ass and **

**C.) Nate and Caitlynn aren't even a couple in Camp Rock 2! The only reason of why i'm still doing this story is because I hate quitting and also because of you fellow readers. :) **

**Btw sorry for the long announcement.**

**Disclaimer: I gladly don't own anything**

Chapter 16: You're all I ever wanted

"What do you want Caitlynn?" Shane hissed. _He was so not in the mood to talk to his ex's best friend._

"You Mister, need to come with me ASAP" said an annoyed Caitlynn.

"Oh really? What makes you think that I will?" I asked followed by an eye roll.

"Because as much as you deny it, you still care about Mitchie." She stated.

"Caitlynn, Caitlynn, Oh so naïve Caitlynn." I said sarcastically.

" I don't see the funny thing here _**Gray.**_: She hissed,

"You see, Mitchie Torres is just a chapter in my life that I have no intentions of going back to." I said trying to sound honest and truthful.

"Fine be that way. I really thought you loved her but I guess not. Obviously, I'm the only one that does." She said and stormed off.

Before she could get too far I grabbed her by the arm and sighed.

"Okay, you win. What do you want me to do?" I asked.

" So as you may have guessed, its about Mitchie. She's... not doing well" she said tearfully.

"Yeah, I've noticed she hasn't been at school that much." I said.

"I need your help because I found _these _and _this_ in her backpack yesterday." She said as she showed a bottle of Jack Daniel's and some ecstasy pills.

_Mitchie. My Mitchie is on drugs?_

"Are you sure?" I asked disbelieving.

" Yeah, she's hit rock bottom Shane." She answered.

"Oh" I said at a loss for words.

"Shane, please come with me. If there is still a piece of you that loves her than please..." She said and extended her hand.

I took it and followed her to her car.

Soon we were standing at the front door of Mitchie's house.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

(No answer)

Knock. Knock.

" I'm so over this!" Caitlynn's aid and grabbed a key from her pocket.

"Why didn't you just open it up in the first place." I asked rethorically.

"Because that would just be rude!" She said and stepped inside. I quickly followed her.

Mitchie's parents were obviously not here but we could hear what appeared to be the sounds of music coming from upstairs.

"_Probably Mitchie's room..." I thought_

We quietly went upstairs and Caitlynn was the first one inside her room.

Then a minute later, she motioned for me to come inside as well.

What I saw shocked me beyond belief.

Her room was a mess. On the floor were used tissues, empty bottles of different types of liquor and ripped picture of her and _Ethan _and even of Mitchie and I_._

"_I think that's what hurt me the most."_

I made my way to her bed and shook her lightly.

She stirred slightly but was managed to still be asleep.

I shook her again. This time with more force.

"Ow! My head" She said to no one in particular with her eyes closed.

Then she opened her eyes and surprise was all over her face.

"What are you guys doing here!" She yelled.

"We came to help." I answered.

"Right, _**you**_ came to help. Please Shane, cut the bullshit." She sneers.

"I really am worried about you Mitch." I say honestly.

She is about to speak but I put a finger on her lips to shush her.

" You don't know scared I am to see you like this." I say getting closer.

"Hearbreak and pain does that to a girl Shane" She says dejectedly.

"Well I won't have any of it." I say suddenly.

" Mitchie will you please take me back? I was a fool for ever letting you go." I say as I wait for her answer.

She smiles brightly and nods her head. I close the distance between us and lean in to kiss her. Not caring she looks like a mess right now. Because, honestly she will always be beautiful in my eyes.

How I survived without her kisses is beyond me. One thing is for certain, nothing will ever get in the way of us again.

" I love you. I love you. I will always love you Mitch." I say in between kisses.

"I love you too dork" She says and smiles brightly at me.

We were so into our conversation that neither of us noticed when Caitlynn had walked out of the room.

After a few more minute of kissing we went downstairs. There we saw Caitlynn watching tv and eating popcorn.

When she heard our footsteps she turned around.

She look at our smiles and interlocked hands and smiled.

"You guys are back together!" She yelled and jumped up and down.

In the process throwing popcorn all over the couch.

We shared a laughed and I smiled warmly at each other.

"I am so glad!" She says and kisses both of our cheeks.

"_Yeah I'm glad too."_

_**So Smitchie is back together, but the drama isn't over. Stay tune to the next chapter of Come in With the Rain.**_

_**:) Love you all!**_


End file.
